


Home

by EternalRedWolfe



Series: Snowells Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Season 1, Snoeowells, Snowells, Snowells Week 2020, Tumblr: snowellsweek, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalRedWolfe/pseuds/EternalRedWolfe
Summary: The ending of Season 1.Eobard finds Home.Snowells Week 2020 Day 1 prompt - Year 1 - Home
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Snowells Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt for Snowells Week 2020 Day 1. Went off the year 1 list and went with Home

The building around them shook and shuddered. He stopped his vibrating hand inches from Barry's chest as he looked around, as though his vision could see through building, to see what threat was waiting for them outside. But he let his guard down and in another second he was back in the pipeline.

"NO!" He slammed his hand against the glass as the partition dropped. He failed. Again. He was thwarthed. The last fifteen years gone to waste. Now, he knew, he was never getting home.

The metal grazed against the index and ring fingers on his left hand. He looked down at it. He was still wearing his suit.

He moved over to the back left corner of the cage. The building shook. Everyone would be outside, scrambling over themselves with what they were going to do. Whatever nit was, he was going to be gone before either it or Team Flash could get to him. He pressed his hand to a panel, and it disappeared, revealing a slot for his ring, a failsafe placed in each container, that he had put in when Cisco had run upstairs to grab a wrench, even though he was certain he had been tossing one in the air when he walked down here.

He hesitated, his fist poised over the opening. He could be gone in seconds. His eyes flitted to the top corner where the camera was stationed. He was certain no one was watching him, he would be gone before they could do anything about it, but even so, if she was watching...

He pulled his hand back and the opening disappeared and he slunk to the other corner and slid down the wall, his arms resting on his knees, and he waited.

He wasn't sure how long he was down there, funneling his unused powers to be ready for a fight with Barry, when the door to the cage slipped open and she was pulling him to his feet. "Bring him back," she croaked, "please bring him back." She pulled him into the tunnel.

"Caitlin."

"Ronnie. Bring him back to me. Please, I know you can. I'll help you, but please you have to."

"Caitlin. I can't."

"No! You can, I know you can. We can fix the time-sphere." She began pounding on his chest with her fists, each hit punctuating her words. "We've given you EVERYTHING! Everything we have! Barry gave up his mother; you took Cisco's life. Give me Ronnie back." She finally collapsed into sobs in his chest and he heard her last request. "Bring me back my home."

His heart ached, but he couldn't. He would have done anything for her. For Cisco. Except preserve their lives if it meant interference with his own plans; but he truly couldn't. Ironically, there was no time: he wouldn't be able to fix the time sphere before Barry figured out his plans and put a definite stop to it. So, instead of giving her what she wanted, all he could do was give her the comfort she needed, and let her take her anger out on him when she was ready to again.

And that was how Barry, Cisco, Iris, Eddie, Joe and Stein found them, standing in the hallway, Caitlin sobbing into his chest, while he tried to give her some comfort, awkwardly placing his hands on her shoulder. Barry placed the dampeners on Thawne's wrist, Cisco tried to prise Caitlin away but she was already molded into him.

6 weeks after, Barry came down to the pipeline, opening, the door. He wasn't going to run. He couldn't. Cisco had made changes to the dampeners so he could not get them off, but he didn't mind. Over the few years, he had grown accustomed to, liked even, being at normal speed; but he still liked the feel of the electricity in his veins. But he didn't need to run, Barry took care of that. He took him back to his house. He took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings.

"You don't leave here. You never step foot in STAR Labs again. You never speak to me not for anything. There are sensors around outside, and a tracker in the dampeners. There are dampners placed on the perimeter of the property so if you get those off you still won't be able to use your powers. And I'll get a notification anytime you step outside or take them off. We'll be watching you. Constantly."

"Why?" He shook his head. "Why give me this?" He gestured to the building around him.

Barry was already turned back for the door. "Caitlin."

He spent the rest of the day, walking through the house, getting used to his surroundings, the feelings of all his belongings again. And then he heard the click of the front door closing and heels clacking along the floor. He wouldn't have needed to hear the footsteps to know. It was Caitlin. She had even been going to his containment, bringing him Big Belly Burgers, every evening, sitting on the other side of the glass, eating with him in silence. When he walked into the kitchen he found a burlap bag of food on the kitchen.  
  
"I hear you're to thank for the pardon."

She didn't look at him, just walked to the couch in front of the fireplace, pressing the button on the remote control that lit it and lay down. "You're making dinner tonight."

That had been 3 months ago.

Now he was in the kitchen, letting the smells of herbs fill the air, as the spaghetti boiled. He stirred the vegetables as they fried.

The front door opened and the clack sounded down the hall with a "Hi."

"I'm down here."

Caitlin walked into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi. How was work?"

Caitlin traced her finger on the marble countertop. "Barry stopped by. I'm going back to STAR Labs."

"Good."

"That doesn't bother you?" She went to the cabinet and took down two wine glasses, grabbing a bottle and pouring the contents into the glasses.

"You belong there. I'm glad you're going back."

She walked over to the stove with the glasses, placing them on the counter. "It won't be the same." 

He turned towards her and smiled. "It can't be. I don't want it to be."

She smiled at him. He didn't know when it had happened, when it had changed. It hadn't been a conscious change, on eithers part. He had made dinner every night, she had, very slowly, gone from the couch, to sitting at the table to helping him at the counter. And then she smiled. And she never left, bringing more and more of her belongings to this house. And their Friday nights were given to watching movies, new releases that he would ultimately let slip the endings of, and Saturdays were given to working and reading until the sun went down.

And it was one of these Saturdays that, after she said good night, she stood up, walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek, no hesitation, no embarrassment, no second thought to it.

And now, she stood by his side, her arm looped in his, telling him about Mercury labs and the coffee she had with Cisco that morning, as he stirred. And she gently tilted his chin down to her and kissed him.

He thought about a conversation they had had a few months ago, unaware of what it would mean in this point of time:

_"Because this is his home. I don't mean the actual house. I mean Clarissa. She's his home. And we all want to go home again. We want to feel safe. We want to feel loved."_

And he was finally home.


End file.
